


Piece of Mind

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Series: All in Daud's Mind [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud think his mind is the last place anyone would ever want to be. Corvo thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Mind

Daud stared at the elaborate fireplace set in the Royal Protector’s chambers. Upon entering the room Daud decided to rest his gaze on the crossbow neatly adorned on a plaque. He thought staring at a weapon, something he was used to, would make the process easier. But the longer he had his eyes on it the more he was prepared to go on the defense, and Corvo had reminded him several times over that _this_ was supposed to be “all in good fun.”

The fire flickered and lit up the white marble, and it made the gold emblems shine bright in the otherwise dark room. It was all so… _abundant_ , so safe and comforting. It was nothing like the man who, several months prior, held a blade to his neck. Nothing about it felt like Corvo, but then Daud supposed that was proof as to how little he understood the man.

“Did you follow my instructions?” Corvo asked.

Daud was about to rest his eyes on the blade mounted above the fireplace when the dreaded question was raised.

“Yes,” he answered plainly.

Corvo lowered his head down to his cupped hands. His index fingers extended outwards to cover an all too-eager smile. “Excellent.”

Corvo’s back was to the fireplace. Daud knew it wasn’t done on purpose. Odds were Corvo just wanted him to have the better view, but to Daud it meant something more. To him it meant a long, powerful shadow cast over him. It meant a difficult time making out subtle body movements. It meant he couldn’t read what was on Corvo’s mind. Taking into consideration tonight’s intended activity, Daud found the entire scenario painfully ironic.                  

“You’ve hardly touched your wine,” Corvo pointed out, and he lifted a few fingers over to a small table set between their seats. There were two glasses and a large decanter, all carrying a fair share of dark red wine. Out of the three, Daud’s glass was the most filled.

“Without sounding ungrateful,” Daud said, and he saw Corvo’s smile decrease in size, “I’m not in the mood to drink. That is, with what you intend to do, I think it might be better for me to remain sober.”

Daud reclined in his seat and rested his head against his knuckles. He almost appeared at ease, if not just a little tense. Corvo knew this wasn’t the case. He certainly didn’t need to rely on the Heart to see through the charade. Daud was uncomfortable.  

“Really?” Corvo feigned ignorance in the hopes of earning some honesty from the older man. “I thought the alcohol might make it easier on the both of us.”

The two were struggling to understand each other, and both were unwilling to pry without the other’s consent. Daud was very careful not to rest his stare on the man’s hands or throat, or any other body part that would give away his feelings, out of respect. Corvo didn’t want to guess what was on Daud’s mind, and only wished they’d get over this silent obstacle.

The light of the fire flickered, and Corvo realized that neither had spoken since his remark about the wine. Daud was waiting patiently for him to proceed. Corvo knew there was little he could do to distract him, even less to have him relax and get into the right mood.

“You know,” he said, “this isn’t intended to be an interrogation.”

“Did I ever suggest that it was?” Daud asked. He didn’t seem to harbor any resentment, at least not any Corvo could detect, but the question left him somewhat worried.

“No. But I want to remind you that this is just something I want to try out,” Corvo replied back. Perhaps a little too quickly. He almost sounded defensive. Even Daud was surprised by the response. Corvo rested a shoulder on top of the armchair, giving himself a moment to calm down and find his peace before continuing.

Corvo was doing his best _not_ to be ashamed of his attraction to Daud. It made little sense, so much so that even the Heart struggled to provide him the truth behind his developing feelings. He supposed he was lucky that Daud never openly judged him for it, and only expressed appreciation for whatever kindness was provided to him. Still, there were nights, such as this one, where Corvo wondered if Daud only tolerated him because it ensured that the history of the Whalers, their crimes and names behind each mask, would remain anonymous. Or was it out of guilt for killing Jessamine?

As soon as he was ready Corvo left his seat and approached Daud. He wasn’t the least bit anxious when he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, at first gentle, but increasing the pressure once he felt the heat underneath the layers of the clothing.

“I can’t explain why,” he said, “but it _has_ to be you.”

“I’m aware,” Daud said, lifting a hand up and gesturing to the hand that was rubbing his shoulder. “Still, you could have your fair pick of the women, plain _and_ noble, but instead you defy practicalities and settle for me.”

“Scary as it sounds, I don’t see this as me settling.” Corvo removed his hand from Daud before getting down on his knees. His movements were slow, and though Daud remained motionless in his seat, the light from the fire gave away his eyes following his every move.

Corvo’s hand slide up Daud’s leg, applying the right amount of pressure to send a mild shiver up his spine. And that was just the hand. Corvo’s stare was undeniably intimidating. It wasn’t intended to be. Daud could envision that stare melting a young girl’s heart. A shame Corvo was wasting it on him.

Corvo tugged at his belt. He was undoing the buckle, and his hands were shaking. Was the great Lord Protector really as nervous as he was? Daud watched as Corvo, satisfied with finally separating belt from buckle, rested one hand on top of the buttoned seam, rubbing and applying firm pressure against the cloth. A dull, but welcoming ache developed. Daud felt the head of his penis heat up, and he dipped his head back, deciding to let his imagination take control for as long as he could before Corvo took over.

He stared up at the ceiling, not surprised that he could make out some type of pattern. Daud tried to concentrate on what it might be as Corvo began to unbutton his pants, one hand fumbling to undress while the other continued to torment him. He had obeyed Corvo’s earlier request and refrained from touching himself. His pants were quickly becoming restrictive. His erection ached for comfort.

“Relax,” he heard Corvo say. Ignoring his better judgment, Daud broke away from the ceiling to see what the matter was. Corvo was smiling at him. “You’re gripping the arms rather tight,” he said. “I can hear your gloves moaning against the leather.”

“Judging by your tone, this is less of a complaint, and more of an observation,” Daud muttered his reply. Corvo turned his head slightly, and even with the shadow cast over him, Daud could make out the embarrassed smirk.

“You should consider taking off the gloves,” Corvo then added as he undid the final button. “It’ll be one less thing for me to worry about.”

Daud released his grip on the armchair, doing his best to avoid watching Corvo free his erect penis from its confinements. His hands were cool, and his touch was too gentle. The sensitive organ throbbed in Corvo’s grip. Daud struggled to keep a straight face as he removed his gloves. Upon removal he noticed how warm and moist his hands had become. The thought sent a sharp ache downward, causing his penis to twitch in Corvo’s hand.

“Are you ready?” he heard Corvo ask.

Daud sighed. “I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, considering the situation,” he replied.

Corvo looked up at him, his expression indescribable. “Remember, I don’t plan on prying,” he said. He tried for a smile. “I only plan on taking control of your body, not your mind.”

Daud smirked. “Your pillow talk could use some work, Royal Protector,” he sarcastically remarked. Corvo gladly welcomed it. Daud emitted a soft chuckle before resting his head against the back of his hand. “Go on then,” he said, lifting his other hand and gesturing Corvo closer with a curling finger. “Have at me, Corvo.”

Corvo raised his left hand upwards, the back of his palm facing Daud. With the help of the fire, he was able to make out the slightest flicker of worry in the older man’s eyes. But by that point his mark was already glowing, and Corvo knew it was too late to back down, not after going this far. His hand unclenched, and he felt a rush encircle him, and then a flash of light.

Daud experienced the same rush, and it took every bit of strength in him to not fight it. He did not see the flash. His vision never altered. But once that strange sensation ended, he felt an immediate disconnection between him and the rest of his body. He was blinking, and he saw his hands clenching and unclenching, but it wasn’t him. His chest was rising, but he wasn’t breathing. He was still alert. He could see and hear, but he had no voice, no control over the smallest actions. It was all Corvo now.

“Are you still there?” Corvo asked, restraining a smirk when he heard his voice. He waited for an answer. As if on cue, Corvo felt Daud push against him. It wasn’t enough for him to lose control, but for a brief second the muscles tensed up. But it then ended, and Corvo was seemingly left alone in the room, Daud a silent spectator to his whims. “Well then,” he muttered, this time letting a grin spread across his face. There was some odd enjoyment to be had in hearing him use Daud’s voice. “Let’s try out a few other things.”

He looked down at Daud’s erection. The view he had of it was already quite nice, but light produced by the fire also gave the moist tip a nice glistening shine. Corvo reached out and took it, and he felt a mild ache simmer and pool into the abdomen. He was surprised he felt anything to begin with, but perhaps this was for the better. Corvo gripped the base of Daud’s penis and dragged his hand upward, feeling a slight warm tickle run up the shaft. “Do you feel that?” he asked aloud, his eyes never breaking away from the sight.

Daud would have uttered a moan if he could’ve. He’d respond in any manner if he weren’t so distracted. He watched his hand slide up his erection, grip tightening just around the head, covering it with moistening foreskin. The touch was familiar, but also alien. Something about it was off. It was his hand, but the movement, the grip, and the feel of it all belonged to Corvo.

“You’re quite excited.” It was strange to hear his own voice being used against him. Daud wasn’t sure what to make of it. There wasn’t much time to linger on the thought. His line of sight changed, and now Corvo was showing him his other hand, playfully curling the fingers before bringing it down to the bottom of his shirt. Daud silently watched his hand grab at the bottommost layer, rolling his clothes up and exposing his stomach and chest. The air was warm, but Daud knew if it weren’t for the lack of control he’d probably shiver. At the very least his stomach would be heaving.

His hand settled on his lower stomach and began gently petting the skin. It lifted up a bit, until only fingers remained, and slid up Daud’s chest, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. This, combined with his other hand working at a terribly slow pace, was close to driving him mad. He had dealt with Corvo before, but this was an entirely different experience.

His vision suddenly went dark. Corvo had closed his eyes. Daud stared into darkness, left only with the overwhelming feel of his body being used against him. His hand went further underneath his clothes, continuing to tickle him until it reached his nipple. His cool fingers encircled the nub, rubbing the flesh until it puckered, and then grabbed and gave it a firm pinch between a finger and thumb.

Corvo felt another push. This one was strong enough for him to briefly lose control. Daud’s eyes snapped open, and his hand moved away from his chest. His head turn slightly before taking a shaky breath. Corvo wondered if Daud was going to push him out. But once his vision readjusted to the light of the room, he was given back control. He felt Daud’s presence simmer down, but there was no forgetting that stuttered inhale, or the trembling movement.

“Too much?” he asked. He removed the hand from the layers of clothing, letting it rest above his view for Daud to see. “I apologize. Experiencing this blind might be a bit too much for a first time possession.”

He was given no reply. Corvo took it as a positive sign and turned his attention back to Daud’s erection. The organ was hot to touch, and painfully stiff. He gave it another squeeze, letting out a soft sigh as he rolled his fingers upward, watching as liquid began to seep from the tip. He was really starting to feel it now. It still wasn’t as intense as what he experienced on his own, but there was definitely a welcoming pleasure coiling up and down the shaft, burning its way into the lower abdomen. Was the pleasure his, or did it belong entirely to Daud, and he was just lucky enough to get a taste of it? Corvo could only hope there would be future events like this that would allow him further opportunities to figure it out.

“Is this better?” He arched his back forward, moving in closer so that Daud could see his handiwork at play. With the pressure starting to build, Corvo decided now would be a good time to speed up his rhythm. He moved back into the seat, spreading Daud’s legs just before he began working the shaft. The movement started off seemingly random. He didn’t quite know how Daud liked to get off, and while they had shared similar meeting with each other, there hadn’t been any dedicated to really figuring out what made the other tick. The pace evened out to something a bit more realistic, and his grip, while firm, wasn’t too much.

After a few solid pumps, he felt something in the back of his mind. It reminded him of the moment just before he was pushed out of the bodies he had occupied before, a prickle of human energy and willpower that would turn into a fervent push for freedom. It was Daud giving off his presence. He wasn’t fighting back, but he was certainly there, giving the only response he could.

Corvo grinned. “You like that?”

Daud watched his hand move up and down his cock. His other hand entered his vision, gave a wave, and then moved towards his face. His fingers brushed against his bottom lip. Corvo’s touch was unbearably soft. His fingers went in small circles, pulling the lip wherever Corvo guided them. They rolled inward and came into contact with hot saliva, and still they pressed further. No, Corvo _insisted_ this continue. Daud’s lips closed around his fingers, and his tongue slid underneath and coated them with an abundant amount of saliva. His fingers motioned in and out of his mouth, the rhythm in tandem with his other hand.

His left hand was getting sticky. Daud couldn’t see too well, not with his other hand in the way, but judging by the feel, that was probably a good thing. He was burning and desperate for release. Everything, including his damn lips, was tingling. Trapped within the confines of his mind, this shouldn’t feel as good as it did.

And then his lips parted, and Daud heard himself let out a raspy, exaggerated moan. No, that was _Corvo_ moaning, but the effect was just the same. Daud could have never imagined such a sound to ever leave his lips, but it had happened. Corvo had made him sound so desperate, and underneath that airy, staggered exhale there was some truth. This was all incredible. Corvo controlling his fingers and playing with his mouth, spreading his legs while he pumped away at his cock, and all while making those ludicrous sounds. Daud hated it, but he was also thankful to be lost in it.

“You really like it,” he heard Corvo say. Once again, the heaviness to his voice threw Daud off. It made the burn settled between his legs melt and run up his penis. His muscles tightened, and even with the disconnection there was a strong urge to jerk forward.

Corvo removed the finger’s from Daud’s mouth and dipped forward, just in time for Daud to watch himself finish. Corvo was as still as he could be, and he managed to keep Daud’s sight on his twitching cock, now spilling semen over his hand and on the carpet. The initial orgasm, _Daud’s orgasm_ , was like a pleasant memory. Corvo experienced it, and he liked it, but it wasn’t anything compared to the energy he felt run through his mind. It was Daud. It was an exhilarating rush. It was Daud all over his mind, breaking through the possession only to fall right back into it, his willpower crumbling, dwindling beneath muscles spasms and moans, until his presence completely disappeared.

Corvo collapsed into the seat. He was in complete control of Daud’s body now, which was something he did not intend for. He felt _everything_ now. Daud’s body was heaving, over-sensitive and uncomfortably hot. He was also starting to get lightheaded. Was it a result of sensory overload, or a result of the possession? Corvo was confident enough to believe that Daud was strong enough to withstand the aftermath of a long-term possession, but he’d rather not test the theory out.

He stood and gently tucked Daud’s penis back into his pants before pulling it back up. He quickly fastening a few buttons while he made his way over to his bed. He stopped in front of the bed and willed himself out of Daud. There was another flash, and as soon as Corvo could see he reached out and grabbed Daud, stopping him from collapsing on the bed. The two stumbled forward. Even with Corvo’s strength it was difficult keeping Daud upright, but after some readjusting he managed to get him into a sitting position.

The light of the fire had begun to diminish, but there was still enough for Corvo to make out the exhaustion settled all over Daud’s lax form. With every other flicker he was able to make out sweaty skin, a heaving chest, a hand running through slightly tousled hair. Daud kept his eyes on other parts of the room, never once fixing them on Corvo. After a minute or so Daud sighed and let the rest of his body fall on the bed. Corvo waited for him to say something, but after several seconds of silence, realized it was better to admire the view for what little time he had left with him.

Daud brought a hand down to his pants. Corvo had done him the favor of doing a few of the buttons. His undershirt was all over the place, and some of the layers felt off. His pants still felt tight, but he imaged the feeling would cease in a few minutes or so. He stared up at the bed’s canopy, choosing the corner farthest from Corvo’s position. The patterns on the curtains were impossible to make out in the growing darkness, yet he was sure he could see the outlines of Corvo’s shadow in the corner of his eye.

“Daud?” It was Corvo. His voice. Daud was relieved.

“What is it, Corvo?” It was nice to have his voice back. Hearing it after such an experience...

“Are you feeling well?” Corvo asked. “Uhm, should I get–”

“I’m fine,” Daud answered. Where had that previous attitude from before gone? Daud didn’t miss it, but it was strange to him how a man could go from one emotion to the next, from possessive to caring, from assassin to protector.

Daud turned and caught Corvo staring at him. It was too late for him to look away. Both men had the same thing on their minds, but were afraid to bring it up. Corvo wasn’t sure if it was the right time to ask, and Daud had no idea if he could supply a decent enough answer. But what Daud did know was how to read expressions, and he knew Corvo was never going to leave his side if he didn’t say something sooner or later. There was just enough light cast on his face for Daud to see how invested Corvo was.

“Corvo,” he muttered.

“Y-yes?” Corvo replied, snapping upright and looking so uncharacteristically flustered. Daud wasn’t sure why, but hearing Corvo’s voice shake brought him the strangest satisfaction.

“If it’s all the same to you,” he said, letting the smallest smile begin at the ends of his lips, “I’d like to rest here for a bit. Maybe have a taste of that wine.”


End file.
